


Daddy Hitman

by KaytheJay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Remus is a Hitman because he wants to give his family the best life he can.





	Daddy Hitman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this post https://ocktober-sunsets.tumblr.com/post/188434127656/depressedandunderdressed  
So like yeah

“Hello you have reached Cupcakery,” Remus said all too cheerfully into the phone.  
“Cut the crap,” the person on the other line said. “I need a hitman.” Remus smiled.  
“I believe that I can help you there,” he replied. He opened up his computer and pulled up an incognito window to put in the information of the person.  
“His name is Elliot Stevens,” the person said. “Age twenty-five, five foot two, white.” Remus nodded along as he typed the information.  
“Where can I find this person?” Remus said.  
“He lives on Walnut Street and works at Wal-Mart.” Remus nodded.  
“I just need a picture sent over and a timeframe,” Remus said.  
“Before noon tomorrow,” the person on the other end said without hesitation.  
“Oooh tricky one,” he replied. “That’ll be $16,000. I want $8,000 in my account before I do anything,” Remus said. “And I would like the rest by next Saturday or we’re going to have a buy one half off get one free deal.” He always signed off with this but he almost never had to use it.  
Once he got off the phone he began his (literal) plan of attack on this particular man. He couldn’t help but think about all the things he could get for his little Virgil with his money he was going to get with this job. Once he finished up, he closed the computer and pulled his keys from his pocket, ready to be back home to see his baby boy and his husband.  
As soon as he walked in the door, Virgil ran up to him and hugged his legs. Remus’ heart melted in his chest. His husband peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen. He was holding some sort of mixing bowl and the air smelled amazing.  
“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Virgil said excitedly. Remus bent down to get on his level.  
“What is it Virge?” Remus asked.  
“Come see what I did today!” Virgil grabbed Remus’ hand and began pulling him towards the kitchen. They stopped in front of the fridge and Virgil pointed out a new drawing. It was of a green stick figure and a yellow stick figure holding hands with a purple stick figure.  
“That’s so cool!” Remus exclaimed and rubbed Virgil’s head. “I’m so proud of you baby, you know that?” Virgil smiled and ran off, probably to cause some trouble. But what was childhood if you didn’t get into a little bit of trouble every once in a while. “How was your day, my dear Serpent?” Remus asked his husband.  
“Oh you know, the usual. Just baking the day away so you can continue to keep undercover about your job.” Remus shrugged. His phone dinged and he saw that someone had given him $8,000. Now he had to do it. No big deal.  
“Don’t you mean ‘stay out of jail while doing something highly illegal to make lots of money to give out little angel the best life we can.” Deceit rolled his eyes.  
“I suppose that’s one way of putting it.” Deceit replied. They heard a crash from the other room and Virgil started crying.  
“I’ll take care of it,” Remus said to Deceit’s concerned look. He walked out of the room to investigate whatever Virgil had done now. He found Virgil on the floor of his room beside his bookshelf that had fallen down. Virgil tried to wipe his tears away when he saw Remus.  
“I sowy,” Virgil whispered. “My ball falled,” Remus sat down beside Virgil and pulled him into his lap.  
“Did you get hurt?” Remus said, placing a kiss on Virgil’s forehead. To this, Virgil only shook his head. Remus hugged him. “It’s ok baby,” he cooed. “As long as you’re ok nothing else in the world matters, ok?” Virgil nodded. “Should we go get a cupcake and then clean this up? I think your pop-pop has made a new recipe.” Virgil nodded again and the two of them headed out to the kitchen to sneak and split a cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
Find me on Tumblr @logansfalsehood


End file.
